Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa
thumb Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa fue una serie animada de televisión para niños creada por Ryan Brown, dibujante de cómics de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. En inglés presentó muchos actores de voz como Pat Fraley y Jim Cummings. Fue producido por Greengrass Productions y animado por Gunther-Wahl Productions para su primera temporada y luego por Ruby-Spears Productions para su segunda temporada. Se transmitió los sábados por la mañana en la cadena de televisión ABC. Originalmente una producción de King World Productions, la serie ahora es propiedad de CBS Television Distribution a través de su adquisición de King World en enero del 2000. Paramount Home Entertainment comercializa los programas propiedad de CBS para el mercado de vídeo doméstico. CBS Consumer Products actualmente posee los derechos de esta serie de televisión para los vídeos en compilaciones DVD. Emitida por primera vez el 12 de septiembre de 1992, la serie se emitió durante dos temporadas, abarcando 26 episodios, antes de que el programa fuera cancelado el 26 de mayo de 1994, con la adquisición de ABC por parte de Disney. La serie se retransmitió luego en Toon Disney desde abril de 1998 hasta abril de 2001. Trasfondo thumb La serie relata cómo un cometa irradiado había golpeado las llanuras occidentales de finales del siglo XIX, creando una mesa elevada a una altura de tres kilómetros hasta las nubes. Cualquier animal que estuviera en la formación de Moo Mesa en ese momento se transformó en su actual estado antropomórfico. Personajes Otras apariciones Mirage Studios *[[Tales of the TMNT Vol 2 21|Tales of the TMNT (Vol 2) #21 - A (Bull) Wrinkle in Time]]: Los C.O.W.-Boys persiguen al sheriff Terrorbull a través de un portal que los lleva a la Ciudad de New York. Allí se encuentran con Hamato Splinter y las Tortugas Ninja que los ayudan a capturar al villano Terrorbull. *[[Tales of the TMNT Vol 2 32|Tales of the TMNT (Vol 2) #32 - The Eye of Aga-Moo-Tou]]: Los C.O.W.-Boys regresan en este número, escrito por Stephen Murphy. Este número de marzo de 2007 cuenta la historia de la búsqueda de Savanti Romero de poseer un ojo cósmico que todo lo ve y que, una vez en su poder, le permitirá aprovechar el poder del universo. Depende de las Tortugas y los C.O.W.-Boys detenerlo. Otros personajes de Moo Mesa que aparecen en esta edición son Miss Lilly Bovine, Cody Calf, Cowlamity Kate, el alcalde Oscar Bulloney, Saddle Sore Scorpion y Boot Hill Buzzard. La historia termina con Bixolio, un Utrom en un exoesqueleto de vaquero, saliendo del Tumbleweed Saloon y montando hacia la puesta del sol. Hay dos versiones de este cómic. La edición regular se vendió a través del mercado de ventas directas y la edición exclusiva de evento vendida solo en una exhibición de arte de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de un solo día. Cuenta con una nueva portada alternativa. *[[Tales of the TMNT Vol 2 52|Tales of the TMNT (Vol 2) #52 - The Crystal at the Heart of the World]] *[[Tales of the TMNT Vol 2 38|Tales of the TMNT (Vol 2) #58 - All Tomorrow's Yesterdays]] Peter Laird ayudó a trazar la historia de todos los crossovers de Tales of the TMNT con el universo de Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward Los C.O.W.-Boys hacen un cameo en el episodio 120 de la serie animada Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles de 2003. Las Tortugas Ninja visitan el Tumbleweed Saloon en Moo Mesa en forma de una simulación virtual, donde luchan contra un elenco de villanos de Cowtown y juegan una mano de cartas con los héroes Marshal Moo Montana, Dakota Dude y Cowlorado Kid. Los villanos destacados de Moo Mesa son el sheriff Terrorbull, Boot Hill Buzzard, Shock Holiday, Big Bucks y Stub, todos los cuales aparecieron por primera vez en la serie animada. Además de estos personajes están Lone Grunger, Butch Cowsiddy y Slick Willie Weasel que no se vieron en la serie de televisión original. A Ryan Brown se le ha preguntado en varias de sus apariciones en convenciones para aclarar la confusión que rodea a la aparición de los C.O.W.-Boys en Fast Forward y sobre por qué las Tortugas Ninja lucharon contra ellos. Explicó que después de las conversaciones preliminares, se proporcionaron múltiples personajes de Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mes a 4Kids Entertainment para el episodio 120 y que cada personaje estaba claramente identificado como uno de los "chicos buenos" para la escena final en la mesa jugando cartas o un "tipo malo" para la secuencia de la pelea. Se suponía que las Tortugas Ninja nunca debían luchar contra los chicos buenos, Marshal Moo Montana, Dakota Dude y Cowlorado Kid, y uno debe asumir que los animadores, al no estar familiarizados con los personajes de la otra serie, simplemente los confundieron. Brown explicó además que debido a la fecha límite muy ajustada para la entrega del episodio, él mismo no pudo ver el producto final sino hasta la fecha de emisión. También es de destacar que el nombre de Brown aparece mal escrito en los créditos finales para ese episodio de la serie. Véase también *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa/Tema musical Vídeos Archivo:Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - Intro and Credits Archivo:C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa - Was That Real? Enlaces externos *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa en Moo Mesa Wiki *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa en Internet Movie Database *Blog de Ryan Brown sobre Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa en:Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa